1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a terminal device, a display system, and a method for controlling a terminal device or the like.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, while an image is displayed on a display device such as a projector, temporary switching to a specific image is desired in some cases. Such an image may be an image showing that an image muting period is now proceeding, a user logo image registered in advance by a user, and the like. For example, JP-A-2003-280087 discloses a technique of displaying, by a projector provided with an image muting function, a total black image that shows the entire screen in black or a user logo image during an image muting period. Also, Seiko Epson Corporation's product manual download (online), Liquid Crystal Projector EB-1775W User's Manual, (searched on Mar. 1, 2011), URL: http://dl.epson.jp/support/manual/data/elp/eb1775w/U_GUIDE—1775W.PDF discloses a menu screen where an image to be projected by a projector during an image muting period is selected from among a black image, a blue image, and a user logo image.
However, in the techniques of JP-A-2003-280087 and Seiko Epson Corporation's Liquid Crystal Projector EB-1775W User's Manual, a specific operation such as pressing an operation button allocated specifically for the image muting function needs to be conducted in order to call the image muting function. Therefore, in many cases, the image muting function cannot be called immediately. Thus, there is a problem that images cannot be switched immediately because the specific operation is needed even when switching to a specific image is desired such as in the image muting function.